


Swan Song

by Fornwich (Remigius)



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: 100 words or less, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remigius/pseuds/Fornwich
Summary: De Sardet and the inevitable letter.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Swan Song

**Author's Note:**

> For Ax, who gave me the prompt.

The letter sits, penned by his uncle.

He knew once he saw it, knew before he touched it, felt the grief in his heart before he even read the words. There was only one piece of news it could be, for his uncle to deign to send him a letter a world away.

Princess De Sardet, his mother, is dead.

He sits at the window, letter beside him—seal uncracked— and wonders why he even bothers at all.

He failed his mission long before he came to the island. And now he waits for the consequence.


End file.
